Saiyajin DIOS en Konoha
by Saiyajin.sonGoku
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la nave de Goku no viniera a la Tierra? ... ... En esta historia, Son Goku llegará a otro planeta y luego será llamado por las Diosas más poderosas para cumplir una misión. ¿Qué le espera a nuestro Protagonista en este nuevo mundo de Ninjas?
1. Chapter 1

_**"Hola amigos, bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic. Espero que les guste ...!"Y no se olvide de compartir sus pensamientos acerca de este prólogo ...**_

Renuncias: - "No soy el dueño de la pelota Super Dragon y Naruto. Los personajes son pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios ".

.

.

* * *

 _ **Saiyajin DIOS en Konoha**_

* * *

En una galaxia, muy lejos de la Tierra planeta, una rebelión se libró en un planeta de color rosa con rojo, un solo guerrero contra toda una flota.

"SAL congelador ! "Gritó el guerrero con el pelo negro azabache pico, que tenía la armadura destruida porque tenía previamente una pelea con alguien realmente fuerte.

Mientras que en la gran nave que tenía frente a él, dentro de él, era un hombre en su vaina de desplazarse con sonrisa malévola que se conoce como el gran emperador frezeer que fue temido por toda la galaxia por ser un tema muy fuerte y despiadado.

"1 no va a dejar que nos desecha como basura ...!" El guerrero volvió a gritar mientras que en su mano derecha llevaba una esfera de energía azul. El emperador del frío y no dijo nada en su dedo índice apareció una pequeña esfera de energía naranja que a veces comenzó a crecer más y luego sólo para que apunte al guerrero la gran cantidad de electricidad se fue lentamente hacia él.

"Tomo" El guerrero gritó y lanzó su pequeña esfera azul hacia la grande y como si fuera una esponja, la esfera naranja absorbe el azul.

"No puede ser ... ..." dijo el guerrero renunció, y la gran esfera naranja publicado por Freezer barrió todo a su paso incluyendo el Bardock y sus propios guerreros.

"KAKAROTOOOO ..." Era lo último que el guerrero Saiyan Bardock gritó mientras que la esfera de color naranja oscuro lo arrastró contra el planeta Vegeta.

"¡Mira Zarbon y Dodoria! ¡Qué bellos fuegos artificiales!", Exclama tirano con carcajadas maníacas, contemplando la destrucción del planeta Vegeta. El planeta Vegeta fue destruido con una gran explosión a manos de Frieza que creía haber eliminado a todos los Saiyajin, pero unos minutos antes, sin darse cuenta, un pequeño barco esférico blanco salió a la órbita y dentro del barco había un bebé pequeño con un cola de mono y se parece al guerrero Bardock, su cabello era negro y rizado.

La nave esférica fue programada en la dirección del planeta azul, la Tierra, pero cuando atravesaba un pequeño planeta verde, una lluvia de asteroides golpeó y cambió su curso desde su destino.

* * *

 _ **\- Planeta del Dios de la destrucción-**_

 _ **.**_

"Oh!, Pero lo que es una hermosa mañana!" Exclamó un ser con azulado de la piel y un peinado blanco algo exótica. Se preguntó, cuando alzó la vista y en el cielo se acercó a lo que parecía ser una bola que estaba cayendo muy rápidamente que incluso un incendio trajo y cuando tocó el suelo, un gran cráter había dejado. Whis golpeó el suelo con su bastón y desapareció de donde estaba y volvió a aparecer donde había caído la nave nodriza.

'Y esto? ...", se preguntó a sí mismo, y al acercarse la nave, de repente se abre y libera una pequeña nube de vapor, cuando el vapor se disipó un poco, pudo ver a un bebé desnudo con jet pico de pelo negro.

"0h, es un bebé!" exclamó whis con ternura: "Pero, ¿qué haces en este lugar?" pedirle al tomar el niño que se soltó en un fuerte grito.

"Una cola! ..." Whis vio cómo una cola de mono cayó cuando lo recogí. "Así que eres un Saiyajin, pensé Freezer por orden del Sr. Bills les había eliminado, pero veo que de alguna manera se escapó. Whis contempló el pequeño saiyajin serio como el bebé lloraba duro.

"No puedo acabar con la vida de un bebé! ... .Beside que no son una linda! "Dicho whis con sonrisa.

" l La esperanza no se enojan, pero primero deben darle un nombre ..." Él pensó durante unos segundos y cuando se acordó de que tenía una cola. " ¡Bien! Usted llama a sí mismo Son Goku, al igual que el rey mono ..."Dijo alegremente.

Whis decidió tomar el cuidado del bebé Son Goku, lo entrenó y cuidó de él como si fuera su hijo, a pesar de que lo entrenó para ser el próximo dios de la destrucción desde que vio un gran potencial en el niño además de ser un apasionado de las peleas, le enseñó varias cosas, las costumbres y con el pez oráculo le mostró la historia del universo. pero a medida que crecía, la agresividad de Goku era más que cuando era pequeño y gracias a Whis, el ángel de la guarda de billetes. se las arregló para mantenerlo calmado dejándolo inconsciente, por supuesto, era que cuando el Saiyajin se enfureció. Bill aceptó Goku y aunque él lo desafió varias veces, Bills respondió que él todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte y esto le molestaba, así que comenzó a entrenar para que un día el dios de la destrucción le daría un "sí".

* * *

 **Salto en el tiempo: 17 años**

 **.**

"Estás bien Goku! Usted ya alcanzados y dominó tres de sus transformaciones, que sólo tiene este ", le dijo Whis. (Sí, Whis entrenado Goku que ya había dominado sus tres transformaciones de la Super Saiyan y ahora que tenía que hacer que el sayiajin de rosas)

Goku llegó a la transformación del Super Saiyan aumentó gracias a la formación de Whis, tiene sus tres transformaciones del Super Saiyan ordinaria y fue entonces cuando él era un niño, cuando él tenía sus ataques de ira contra Whis le hicieron más enojado y debido que el poder de Goku aumentó hasta que se convirtió en el super Saiyan, y con el entrenamiento alcanzó la fase super Saiyan 2 y luego el 3.

"Vamos a Goku! Yo no he jamás luchar contra el Sr. Bills, "Whis le dijo mientras esquiva todos los golpes que Goku debía.

"Maldición ... yo" gritó Goku frustrado por no poder darle a Whis un solo golpe. El entrenamiento fue bastante intenso, estaban en una dimensión donde la gravedad era más que la del planeta Bills, Whis quería que Goku dominara la súper saiyan rosa ahora que había dominado el 70%, pero mucho era su esfuerzo para lograr que Goku consiguiera demasiado frustrado.

"AAAAHHHHH ..." Goku dio un grito cuando se separó de Whis y en sus manos cargó una gran cantidad de energía, lo suficiente como para borrar un universo completo.

"¡DESAPARECER!" Nuevamente gritó y lanzó un gran torrente de energía azul hacia Whis que permaneció neutral.

"Eso es muy infantil para tu edad. Goku", le dijo Whis, y con su personal devolvió el torrente de energía al doble. Goku tuvo que perder y como pudo detener con sus manos la gran cantidad de poder.

"AAAGGGHH ..." Goku hizo un gran esfuerzo para desviar el poder pero fue inútil ya que a medida que aumentaba su Ki, la energía del poder fue contrarrestarla. Whis vio esto como si fuera normal y no hizo nada para ayudarlo, y no esperaba que sucediera algo.

"No ..." Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando Goku su fuerza desapareció como por encanto y la energía absorbida él dos veces desapareciendo del lugar.

"(Goku ... ...)"Whis pensó mientras observaba detenidamente lo que sucedería, momentos después en el mismo lugar en el que Goku había desaparecido, whis vieron un rayo de luz plateada por un segundo y desde ese rayo Goku apareció con ropas destrozadas y con una imagen diferente.

"Eso es ... Migatte sin Gokui ! ..." dijo whis con cara de sorpresa para sentir el Ki de Goku que ahora superó Bills.

"Hey Whis, ... .. ¿qué es esto Ki? "Preguntó Goku analizar en serio su nueva transformación.

-Es un poder que ningún dios de la destrucción podría dominar "El Egoísta Doctrina" -explicó Whis.

"La doctrina egoísta?" Pregunto. 'Y usted sabía que esto iba a pasar si me devolvió el ataque?", Preguntó -Nuevente Goku.

-Este no estaba en mis planes de Goku, el entrenamiento de hoy era para que usted pueda dominar la transformación del Super Saiyan Rose-contestado Whis.

"1 ver, así, con este fin puedo luchar con Mr. Bills." Goku comentó con una sonrisa.

"Me temo que todavía no se puede hacer eso, Goku," Whis le dijo.

-Por qué no Whis? -Goku pidió un poco molesto, quería luchar con el ser más poderoso en el universo y ahora que él puede hacerlo dicen

-En primer lugar, tendrá que dominar las dos transformaciones, de lo contrario perderá inmediatamente -whis respondió Whis refiriéndose a la transformación del Super Saiyan rosa y el nuevo que acababa de tener. Goku no quería entrenar, no ahora que se podía ir y patear el trasero de Bills, el dios de la destrucción, pero que tuvieron que entrenar en su nueva transformación, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a perder.

* * *

 **Una semana más tarde**

.

-l pensó iba a tomar más tiempo para dominar, pero ahora que está listo, puede ir a desafiar el Sr. Bills -whis dijo con una sonrisa, que estaba orgulloso de que Goku ahora entró en el mundo de los dioses.

-Gracias por la formación de mí todo este tiempo-Goku dijo con una sonrisa.

Whis no dijo nada y siguió su sonrisa de orgullo, Goku iba a la cueva donde Bills dormían durante años y cuando iba a llegar a alguien apareció de pie en su camino.

"Goku!" El extraño habló con él, que era un niño y por su apariencia que tenía unos 17 o 18 años de edad, su cabello era de color azul con un corte de hongo, que llevaba un impermeable negro y en su espalda tenía una espada.

\- (Es verdad ...) - Pensó - Perdona mi confianza, mi nombre es Trunks y vine por órdenes de la diosa del espacio-tiempo - explicó el muchacho.

"Diosa del espacio-tiempo?" Me pregunto confundido Goku.

-Es la Suprema Diosa Goku, en el universo existen dioses que dan vida y dioses de la destrucción:

I-Kami-Sama: Es el Dios de la tierra del planeta.

2-Kaio-Sama: Es Kaio del norte, el este de Kaio, Kaio oeste y el sur de Kaio, cada uno de ellos se encuentra en los puntos cardinales de la séptima universo.

3-Gran Kaio: Es el líder de la Kaio-Samas.

4-Kaio-Shin: Es el Dios de la creación de la séptima universo.

5-dios de la destrucción: En total hay 12, y el Sr. letras de la séptima universo, antes eran 18, pero a partir del universo XIII fueron eliminados.

6-Zeno-Sama: El Rey de todo, el líder de todos los dioses de la destrucción.

7-Dios supremo-Un Dios que está por encima de Zeno-Sama, no tengo muchos detalles, sólo sé que es el Dios que está por encima de todo, '"explicó Whis.

"¿Por qué quiere ver a Goku?" preguntó Whis.

"Ellos no me dieron ningún detalle, sólo me pidieron que los llevara a Son Goku." Troncos contestadas en serio.

"No tengo tiempo, ahora mismo voy a despertar a Mr. Bills a luchar conmigo y ... .." - dijo Goku.

"Si él va," interrumpió Whis.

-pero Whis ! - Goku dijo molesto pero fue interrumpido.

"Goku, si no ir al Dios del espacio-tiempo podría borrar todo nuestro futuro", Whis le dijo, Goku y sin otra opción asintió y con troncos dejado el planeta del dios de la destrucción. Cuando Goku y Trunks llegaron a su destino, los troncos se escapó para advertir al Dios Supremo que Goku había llegado.

"Lo extraño lugar, nunca había visto un lugar como este ... ... !" - Goku miró a su alrededor, todo en una ciudad estaba con una tecnología muy avanzada, los coches estaban volando y había robots haciendo todo tipo de trabajos. Goku decidió caminar por el lugar un poco para conocer esta ciudad y pudo ver cómo varias personas de diferentes razas en el vestuario del guerrero Saiyajin se dirigieron hacia una torre que parecía estar centrada en el centro de la ciudad.

"Discúlpeme señor." Se dirigió a un hombre que llevaba uno de los trajes. …"¿A donde se fueron todos?"

"Vamos a la torre del infinito", respondió el hombre.

"Torre lnfinity?" preguntó Goku, sin saber por qué se llama así.

"Sí, es la torre donde todos estos guerreros trabajan para las cuatro diosas" que explicar. La diosa Shinigami, su nombre real es Ayumi y ella es la diosa que es responsable sobreel la muerte de los seres vivos. La diosa del destino, su nombre es Shieko y su deber es escribir el destino de cada ser vivo y, por último, las hermanas Sun y Yami, son las diosas de espacio y tiempo, son responsables por el pasado, presente y futuro de los seres vivos así como sus líneas temporales.

"Así que por eso se llama la Torre Infinity, porque cuando se trata de cuidar de los 12 universos, se ... ... su deber" Goku se interrumpió.

"Infinity, sí y es un dolor de cabeza!" Ellos se acercaron a una chica con el pelo de plata y junto a ella llegaron los troncos.

"Señorita Sol", dijo el guerrero, e inclinó la cabeza en lo que respecta a la chica.

"Puede retirarse" La chica llamada Sun le dijo y el guerrero continuó con su camino hacia la torre dejando solo Goku, Trunks y Sun.

"Es un placer conocerte finalmente Son Goku" que habla, "Mi nombre es Sol y yo soy la diosa del espacio" La chica se presentó con una sonrisa.

"Y se puede saber por qué me has llamado? En este momento debería estar luchando con Mr. Bills. "Goku dijo algo enojado.

"Usted no tiene que enojarse Goku, también yo os envío a llamar porque tengo algo muy importante hablar con usted acerca de" Sun dijo tratando de calmarlo. "Trunks, nos dejan solos. 'Bien ... ..' Él asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la torre infinito.

"Tenía la esperanza de que es algo muy importante"Goku le dijo.

* * *

 _ **Torre del Infinito: Mayor parte**_

 _ **.**_

Había tres mujeres hermosas, una con cabello rosado, otra con pelo negro y finalmente había una chica con cabello rubio.

"¡Mira, ese Sol está hablando con Son Goku!", Dijo la chica rubia mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Es un chico guapo, ¿no crees?" La chica de cabello negro preguntó.

"Mi hermana siempre tiene que elegir a los chicos más hermosos" comentó la chica de cabello rosado.

"¿Cuál es el destino de Goku Shieko?", Preguntó la chica de cabello negro.

"¡Eso es un secreto Ayumi!" contestó la Diosa del Destino, conocida como Diosas, continuó hablando sobre el futuro del saiyajin mientras que la Diosa del cabello rosado solo veía a Goku y a su hermana desde la ventana.

* * *

 ** _Con Goku y Sun_**

 _ **.**_

"En primer lugar, Goku, me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de usted ... .." Sun le dijo, ambos estaban caminando por la ciudad, no lejos de la Torre.

"¿Sobre mi?" Se preguntó confundido, una chica a la que apenas conocía acababa le dijo que le diría acerca de sí mismo.

"Sí, quiero que sepas que no eres el único hijo Goku" Sun respondió dejando Goku confundido, En esta vida hay 12 universos, que viven en la séptima entrada, pero como usted vive aquí, hay otras líneas temporales en las que hay más ... ..They están viviendo de Goku en ellos ", explicó.

"Qué quieres decir con eso ?" Goku le preguntó interesado en el tema.

"Para ponerlo más simple te voy a mostrar", dijo Sun y alrededor de ambos aparecieron varios espejos que se notaron varios Gokus.

" Que es esto…..? "Goku le preguntó cuándo iba a tocar uno de esos espejos, pero decidió no hacerlo.

"En estos espejos se muestran a cada una de sus líneas temporales Goku" sol respondida, aquí se llega a un mundo de magos, en esta otra que vino a un mundo de piratas ..."Sun estaba comentando sobre varios de sus líneas temporales mientras apunta con su dedo, ella estaba señalando y explicando hasta que llegó a una específica.

"En este logras llegar a su destino, el planeta Tierra", dijo señalando al mismo tiempo el espejo que mostró toda la vida de Goku en la Tierra, desde que llegó a donde el torneo de la energía de los 12 universos.

"Whis me dijo que durante mi viaje a través del espacio en mi barco, que perdió a su manera debido a una lluvia de asteroides que la golpeó y es por eso que vino a planeta de Mr. Bills" Goku comentó mientras observaba la vida de Goku de la Tierra ir por…. muy rapido.

"Así es, sin embargo, a pesar de que se parecen mucho a que no se ven por igual", dijo Sun, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Como es eso?" Goku preguntó confundido.

"Ese mismo, el Goku de la Tierra y es posible que tenga la misma apariencia sin embargo, su actitud y forma de pensar es muy diferente ... ..", respondió ella ... "Mientras que Goku está muy confiado, infantil, ingenuo y algo idiota, demasiado diría que debido a que ponen en peligro los 12 universos, que son lo contrario nunca se confía en una pelea, es muy madura y también muy inteligente, es por eso que le envié a llamar"plazo Sol de explicar pero cuando me dijeron él sus cualidades que podía notar que ella tenía un ligero rubor, algo que Goku no pasó desapercibido.

"Lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué enviar una llamada? "Preguntó Goku en serio.

"Quiero que me ayude", respondió sol ,,,,"Quiero que nos ayude a cubrir el Goku de esa línea temporal! "

"¿Por qué debería hacer eso?" Preguntó confundido Goku.

"Ves hace unos días, cuando los cuatro diosas estaban observando las líneas temporales de los guerreros más poderosos, la Diosa del Destino podía ver que lo que había escrito acerca de que Goku no se cumplió," Sun respondió con los ojos en el suelo.

"¿Qué pasó con que yo ...? "Goku preguntó seria para ver que Sun tenía un aspecto triste.

"De un momento a otro, cuando participó en el torneo de la energía de los 12 universos, desapareció sin dejar rastro" Sun respondió mirando hacia arriba.

"Y ellos no saben donde está ..." Goku comentados sorprendido por lo que había oído, Sun dijo nada y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

" entiendo…. Y el que lo hace? "Goku le preguntó.

"Quiero pedirle que en lo que nos encontramos con el paradero de que Goku lo cubras, desaparecido en un lugar donde nadie lo vio y todavía no se han dado cuenta de que abandonó el torneo, si se da cuenta de que su universo de esa línea de tiempo lo haría ser eliminados por el Zen. "Sun dijo. Goku dijo nada y ambos se mantuvo en silencio, mirando directamente a los ojos del otro. Sun tenía miedo de que Goku se negaría y simplemente esperar a escuchar su respuesta.

"Muy bien, voy a ir ... ..." Goku simplemente dijo sin expresión, Sun para escuchar esa respuesta puso una sonrisa de felicidad y alivio. Sun no decir nada y sin darse cuenta, ambos ya habían llegado a la parte interior de la torre. "(¿Cuándo fue eso ... ... 2!)"Goku pensó sorprendido, hace unos momentos que estaban en la ciudad y ahora estaban en la torre.

"Así que usted es Son Goku!" Shieko oyó la voz se acerca a los dos juntos con Ayumi. Goku dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para verlos.

"Es un placer conocerlo Son Goku, mi nombre es Ayumi y yo soy la diosa de la muerte ... .." estaba a punto de aparecer, pero se interrumpió.

"El Shinigami ..." terminó de decir que "Usted es Shieko, la diosa del destino" Se volvió a la rubia ... "Y usted es Yami, diosa del tiempo, ¿verdad? ... él volteó a ver el meñique.

"Sí ..." Yami asintió en voz baja y con un ligero rubor como Goku vio directamente a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza.

"Cerca! ... Usted nos conoce muy bien, ni siquiera los dioses de la destrucción sabe mucho acerca de nosotros, de hecho ni siquiera saben nada, saben que hay más dioses que están por encima de Zen y ya", comentó Shieko.

"Antes de entrar me tomé la molestia de recopilar información sobre usted mientras camina por la ciudad"Goku les dijo.

"Usted es Goku Hijo interesante", dijo Ayumi.

"Sí! Y también muy fuerte, el cuatro de nosotros podía sentir cómo llegó a la doctrina egoísta hace una semana", comentó Shieko.

"Encerio?" Goku preguntó sorprendido de que las diosas más poderosas conocían su poder.

"Sí, ahora se podría decir que usted está en el nivel de Zen si no por encima y luego más ahora que ya ha dominado" Yami le dijo.

"Bueno Goku, le deseamos suerte ... .." dijo Ayumi a él y Goku se limitó a asentir. Goku se dio la vuelta y se fue a favor de Sun que organizó todo para enviar Goku en el torneo de energía. "Estoy listo", dijo Goku.

"Sí, pero antes de ..." Sun le dijo que cambiar la ropa de Goku para una naranja Dogi con una camisa azul.

"L le gusta mi ropa ...!" Goku no se dice convencido con el cambio de ropa tan llamativos, utilizó una Dogi más oscuro y menos llamativo.

"Tienes que ir al igual que si todo el mundo va a dudar de lo que eres y que sería un problema", explicó Sun.

"No tengo otra opción ..." Goku le dijo.

"Desde que decirle que introduzca aquí ..." Sun dijo a él y en una máquina con anillos de vidrio, con numerosos tubos y electrodos conectados a los anillos de vidrio exterior que comenzó a girar lentamente y luego ir más rápido, un gran portal aparecido color azul. Goku dijo nada más y sólo entró en el portal de desaparecer del lugar.

.

.

 _ **"(Buena suerte Goku)"**_

* * *

.

Aquí está el prólogo de esta historia, si te ha gustado dar un pequeño comentario y por favor no ignore! ... para usted que es tal vez más que lo que realmente puede ayudar a mí para motivar ... para mantener la escritura, sin más que decir me despido.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Hola amigos, bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic.**_

.

¡Y muchas gracias por los amigos de respuesta! ... Honestamente, no esperaba eso. Alrededor de 40 comentarios para prolouge ... ! ¡demasiado para mí! jejeje ... Y espero que en el futuro sigan así y espero poder entretenerlos. sin más decir, comencemos ...

Renuncias: - "No soy el dueño de la pelota Super Dragon y Naruto. Los personajes son pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios ".

* * *

 _ **Saiyajin DIOS en Konoha**_

* * *

Cuando Goku salió del portal Interdimensional, llegó a donde parecIa ser un campo minado, todo estaba hecho un desastre, lugares destrozados y gente combatiendo como locos por todos lados, Goku estaba detrás de una gran roca asI que decidió caminar por el lugar.

—Asfque este es el torneo de poder...-Murmuro cuando se acerco a Ia orilla de Ia plataforma en donde se estaba Ilevando a cabo el torneo.

—IIGOKU, NO TE ACERQUES TANTO A LA ORILLA IDIOTA!-Le grito alterado Bills, el Dios de Ia Destrucción del séptimo universo que se encontraba en unas gradasjunto a su ngel y aLgunos participantes.

—IIQUE ALGUIEN LOVALLAA EMPUJAR PARA QUE CAIGAA FUERA DE LA PLATAFORMA!-Ahora grito un gato que tenia los mismos rasgos que Bills, solo que estaba gordo y era mas bajo, era el Dios de Ia Destrucciór del sexto universo y hermano de Bills, Champa.

Bills al escuchar lo que su hermano grito simplemente comenzó a discutir con el desde una distancia considerable para que no comenzaran una pelea, Goku no dijo nada y solo Los volteo a ver.

—Son Goku, quiero que pelees contra mi!-Le habló una mujer, Ilevaba una blusa rosada que solo cubrIa Ia parte de sus pechos y un pantalón vaquero purpura, era una sayajin del séptimo universo y su nombre era Cau lifla.

—Hum?-Goku volteo a verla y cuando **posó** sus ojos en Ia sayajin, **01** alguna razón sintió una pulsada en su pecho, algo que no habIa sentido n **U** nca.

—Qué esperas?!-Le preguntó con entusiasmo Ia sayajin mientras se transformaba en super sayajin y tomaba una pose de pelea.

—Si es lo que quieres...-Dijo simplemente Goku aceptando el reto y se puso en guardia, estaba un poco sorprendido de que hubiera un sayajin en el torneo y esperaba mucho de ella.  
Goku y Caulifla se aventaron el uno contra el otro, soltando golpes, patadas y una que otra ráfaga de ki, pero a medida que Goku iba calentándose con el combate, sus golpes iban mas rápidos y fuertes que los anteriores y a Caulifta se le hacia mas difIcil esquivarlos y sentIa mas dolor cuando un golpe le daba.

—Olga señor Picoro, ml padre se comporta de una manera muy extrañaH ablo a lo lejos un chico de cabeLLo negro con un Gi de combate naranja al igual que el de Goku quien veIa el combate, su nombre era Son Gohan y era un guerrero del séptimo universo.

—Tienes razón Gohan, Ia pose de corn bate que puso aL inicio era diferente e incluso su manera de pelar lo es-Comentó un tipo de piel verdosa con antenas en Ia frente, vestIa un Gi de combate color morado, su nombre era Picoro y aL igual que Gohan, era un guerrero deL séptimo U niverso.

—lEse Kakaroto, su velocidad es mas rápida y los impactos de sus golpes con esa sayajin del sexto universo son mas fuertes...!-Dijo irritado eL prIncipe de los sayajins al ver como su rival era mas fuerte y rápido queel.

—II SIGUE ASI GOKU!-Gritó feliz Bills ya que Goku ILevaba Ia ventaja en el corn bate contra Cauliula.

—SAL DE AHI CAULIFLA!-Ahora gritó asustado Champa al ver que su guerrera podia perder en ese combate.

Goku mantenIa su ritmo en el cornbate mientras CaulifLa se veIa mas agotada y Goku al ver eso detuvo su Iluvia de golpes y con dos saltos retrocedió.

—Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Le preguntó con indiferencia Goku, estaba decepcionado de que esa sayajin no lo divirtiera corno el q uerIa.

—Eres fuerte Son Goku...ni siquiera te transformaste en super sayajin...-Caulifla estaba agotada y mostraba una son nsa y a diferencia de Goku, ella estaba feliz de combatir con alguien fuerte.

—ONEE-CHAN!-Gritó otra sayajin femenina que estaba viendo el combate de su compañera, su ropa era igual que Ia de Caulifla solo que está era color rojo.

—No te preocupes Cale...estoy bien...-Le dijo Caulifla mientras se reponIa del combate pero Goku no le dio esa oportunidad y de un rápido movimiento apareció enfrente de ella y con un golpe en su estom ago Ia dejo inconsciente.

—Duerme...-Le murmuró Goku antes de que Caulifla cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Todos estaban en sorprendidos de que Goku Ia descalificara de esa manera, sin preocuparse y sin titubear, no le importó que eL sexto perdiera a un participante y ellos soLo se tornaron preocupados porque Ia persona que era su "As" habla quedado descalificada.

* * *

 _ ***En Ia torre del infinito**_

 _ **.**_

—Ese Goku...-Dijo Sun mientras se daba un pequeno golpe en Ia cabeza, ella estaba viendo al sayajin desde una pantalla junto a las otras ties Diosas.

—aNo le dijiste que actuará como el Goku de esa dimensión?-Le preguntó Ayumi con seriedad ya que Goku estaba siendo el mismo, una actitud que el Goku de esa linea temporal no tenia.

—Jejejej...-Sun solo rela de nervios ya que no lo hizo y sus corn paneras solo Ia velan con gotas de sudor cayendo sobre su nuca.

—Veamos como se desarrolla esto aSi?...-Hablo Shieko con una sonrisa mientras todas asentlan y regresaban sus miradas a Ia pantalla.

* * *

 _ **Torneo de poder**_

.

—CaulifLa del sexto universo queda descalificada al haber quedado inconsciente-Anunció al angel de Zeno-Sama.

—Uno menos, solo quedan tres!-Dijeron los dos Zenos mientras apagaban en su Kami-Tablet el rostro de Caulifla quien al misrno tiempo desaparecla de Ia plataforma y reaparecla en las gradas de su universo.

—Papa Qué fue eso?-Le preguntó Gohan mientras se acercaba a Goku, Gohan estaba confundido ya que su padre no era asi, el se preocupaba por los universos y no querla que fueran borrados por los Zenos, pero aun asI los tenlan que derrotar para que el suyo sobreviviera pero no de esa manera.

Goku no dijo nada, el solo sabia que tenia que derrotar a los  
participantes del torneo, no sabia que tenia que comportarse como el Goku de esa dimension ya que Ia Diosa no se lo dijo y solo le dio una mirada de indiferencia y se alejó de ese lugar.

—Papä...-MurmurO Gohan preocupado por su padre mientras solo lo veIa alejarse.

—aAhora que deberlamos hacer Hit?-Le preguntó preocupado el sayajin barOn del sexto universo.

—Debemos combatir con todo nuestro poder, ahora que Caulifla esta descalificada el plan ya no nos sirve de nada-Respondió el asesino del sexto universo con su semblante serio.

—Derrotaré a Son Goku por haberle hecho eso a mi onee-chan!C omentO enojada Cale, estaba furiosa con Goku ya que habla derrotado a su hermana de una manera cruel y sOlo lo estaba fulminando con Ia m had a.

Los del sexto universo ya no tenIan su plan y ahora dependla de esos tres si **su** universo vivIa o no, por otro lado los iiltimos ties participantes del onceavo universo solo mantenIa su vista fija en Goku.

—Asi que por fin demuestras tus verdaderos colores Son Goku-Hablo el guerrero Ilamado Toppo.

Sus otros dos companeros no dijeron nada y el que mas destacaba por su poder, Jiren, solo vela a Goku con una mirada de seriedad, pero se notaba que estaba interesado por tener una pelea con el.

—(Solo quedan 12 minutos para que concluya el torneo y en esos minutos debo derrotar a los demás participantes)-Pensó-(En total quedan cuatro universos, el onceavo, el cuarto, el sexto y el mb que es el séptimo, todos con ties participantes todavIa, a excepción del séptimo que todavfa quedamos seis)-Goku estaba caminando por el otro lado de Ia plataforma hasta que alguien detuvo sus pensamientos.

—Son Goku, tu amor esta muy podrido y por eso te descalificara el universo del amor-Le hablo Ia gorda Ribriane quien apareció atrás de el junto con sus otras dos companeras mientras haclan su pose de poster.

—Participantes del cuarto universo EH?-Goku volteo a verlas de una manera aburrida—Veamos que es lo que tienen-Les dijo mientras ponIa una **50fl** lisa confiada.

Goku solo se quedó parado esperando a que hicieran su movimiento, ni siquiera se tomo Ia molestia de ponerse en guardia y este gesto molesto mucho a las tres guerreras del amor y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojaron contra el con intenciones de descalificarlo pero antes de que lo Ilegaran a tocar, una torrente de energIa las habla sacado de La plataforma.

—Esto es malo...-Dijo Bills al ver como Los ties guerreros del onceavo universo acorralaban a Goku yVermut solo mostraba una sonrisa.

El ambiente del torneo se habla puesto muy tenso, los Zenos eliminaron al cuarto universo, el séitimo habla erdido a Picoro v ahora se enfrenta ban con los participantes del sexto universo, y el onceavo universo iba a corn batir contra Goku solo.

—Nosotros seremos los que tevamos a derrotar Son Goku-Le dijo Toppo preparado para atacar pero Jiren lo detuvo con su mano.

 _ **—Yo**_ peleare-Les dijo Jiren, sus compañeros confiaban en el asi que no le alegaron nada y se apartaron del lugar dejándolo solo con Goku.

—Tu eres el mas poderoso del torneo, he notado que tu poder sobrepasa el de un Dios de Ia DestrucciOn-Le dijo Goku sin quitar su semblante serb pero Jiren no dijo nada y al igual que Goku, lo vela de una manera seria.

—Sin embargo...el mio es el de un Dios Supremo-Goku se transformo en siper sayajin Rose, el sabia que no le ganaria con solo pelear en su estado base ni tampoco con sus transformaciones del siiper sayajin o rd in a rio.

—E-Eso es...-El supremo Kaio-Sama del séptirno universo estaba atónito, acababa de ver Ia transformación que casi los mata en el futuro y ahora su amigo Ia estaba utilizando pero esa no era Ia pregunta que se hacia—COmo es que ella tiene?

—Esa transformación es Ia que usaba Black cuando peleó con Goku y Vegeta-Comentó Whis seriamente Ilamando Ia atención de todos.

—Eso quiere decir que...-Hablo serió Bills haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver1o—GAKU, GANALE A TODOS!-Gritó emocionado haciendo que a todos les saliera un gota de sudor sobre su frente.

Whis ya estaba sospechando de todo, primero Ia actitud que tomo Goku después de que saliera de aquella montana, su forma de peleary Ia transformación de Black, ya tenia sus hipótesis pero decidió  
mantenerse callado.

—Quiero una buena pelea Jiren-Le dijo Goku y rápidamente soltO un golpe a su rostro el cual fue detenido 01 Jiren como si nada.

—iQue velocidad!-ExclamO Gohan viendo Ia pelea.

Goku rápidamente apareció en el aire atrás de Jiren y soltó una patada en hacha Ia cual Jiren tam bién detuvo con su manoy luego Lo sujeto del pie y lo Ianzo contra el enorme pilar que habia en el centro de Ia p Lataform a. Goku iba a una gran velocidad a estreLlarse con el piLar pero como podia, iba disminuyendo Ia velocidad para que el impacto no fuera tan grande.

—Esto sera divertido-Murmuró Goku y con un impuLso en eL pilar, salio disparado contra Jiren mientras iba preparando su puno y cuando estuvo a pocos metros de su rostro, soltO el goLpe con Ia gran fuerza que habIa tornado, pero Jiren nuevamente lo detuvo con su puño.

El lugar donde estaban se sintió un gran temblor y el suelo bajo sus pies se agrieto para después un gran crater dejar y en medio se podia apreciar en una pequena nube de polvo, a Jiren con su puno chocando con el de Goku quien todavIa se encontraba en el aire.

Ambos se miraban con seriedad por unos momentos, Goku no perdió el tiempo y al igual que Jiren, arnbos comenzaron una pelea a gran velocidad portodo el lugar, patadas en diagonal, golpes directos, tener que esquivar y detener los golpes del contrincante era todo lo que haclan rápidamente mientras repetIan el mismo proceso, destruyendo varios escombros que habIan en Ia plataforma.

Todos detuvieron sus combates y pusieron atención a aquel combate entre los mas fuertes del torneo y aunque no podian verbs con Las miradas, trataban de sentirlos, Bill sudaba y tragaba duro temiendo que Goku perdiera mientras el Dios payaso solo vela el corn bate con una sonrisa.

—NO PIERDAS GOKU!-Gritó el mejor amigo del Goku de esa dimension anirnándoLo desde las gradas.

—Vamos papá!-Gritó Gohan animando a su supuesto padre.

Regresando al torneo, Goku no permitla que Jiren le diera un golpe, cLaro que si recibIa uno que otro que se Le escapaba y lo mismo era para Jiren.

—(Si continuó a este ritmo...jamás Lo derrotaré..j-Pensó Goku ya que estaba usando al máximo el poder del stper sayajin Rose y Jiren se notaba que no estaba utilizando ni Ia mitad del suyo.

Goku soltó una esfera de ki a Jiren Ia cual agarro con su mano y luego Ia aplasto, esto hizo que Goku diera un par de saltos hacia atrás para poder descansar un poco, mal error ya que Jiren le habla soltado una gran ráfaga de energia color rojo, Goku rápidamente se cubrió poniendo sus brazos enfrente de el en forma de x, Ia rfaga choco con Goku y Ievantó una gran nube de polvo, todos los del séptirno universo estaban preocupados, su guerrero mas poderoso pudo haber sido derrotado con esa gran torrente de energIa mientras el Dios del onceavo universo se reia.

—Goku...-Dijo levemente Krilin preocupado por su amigo pero cuando Ia nube de polvo se iba disipando poco a poco, se podia ver una silueta.

Cuando el polvo se disipó por corn pleto, se pudo ver a Goku con Ia ropa toda dañada, de su cintura para arriba ya no tenia nada y se podia ver su pecho desnudó, su pantalón naranja estaba con pequenos agujeros ya ciue tarnbién estaba dañado v solo tenia una de sus muñeciueras azules. el animo deL séptimo universo subió mientras Los del onceavo bajaba.

—Eres alguien muy fuerte, jamás me hablan hecho algo como esto ni tampoco habIa combatido con alguien como tu-Le dijo Goku a Jiren, el siempre vivió en el planeta de Bills y nunca habla tenido Ia oportunidad de tener un rival para corn batir con toda su fuerza.

Goku no recibió respuesta de Jiren, quien solo lo veIa con seriedad esperando el próxirno movimiento de Goku.

—No eres de muchas palabras, te entiendo, después de todo yo soy iguaL..-Le dijo, Goku comenzO a elevar su poder y el aura rosada comenzO a hacerse mas grande y su poder habla aumentado mas, ahora era como el super sayajin fase 2 solo que en se transformación de Dios.

—Comenzemos...-Dijo Goku y en un parpadeo ya estaban por todo el lugar, destruyendo todo a su paso como si fueran los iinicos peleando en Ia plataforma.

—MALDICIOOON..! Ese maldito insecto nuevamente supero mi poder...!-Dijo irritado Vegeta mientras apretaba sus punos de enojo al igual que sus dientes.

—Hooo...! Goku nuevamente se ha superado...-Habló Freezer mientras vela Ia pelea arnba de una pequena roca que saLia del suelo.

—Ese es mi padre!-Gritó con una sonrisa Gohan al ver cómo combatia de manera formidable Goku.

—AsIes Goku, siempre superando su Ilmite-Dijo No.17 con su tipica sonrisa tranquila.

Goku y Jiren continuaban con su combate en el aire, ambos se conectaban potentes golpes pero ninguno retrocedIa.

—Vamos, se que tienes mas que esto...-Le dijo Goku mientras conectaba su puño con Ia cara de Jiren mandándolo contra el enorme pilar.

—LPor que sigues peleando Son Goku? Poder? Quieres convertirte en un villano destwye universos?-Le pregunto Jiren mientras salia del crater que habla dejado en el pilar.

—Te equivocas...-Respondió Goku secamente —Ni siquiera yo se el porque peleo...lo ünico que se es que no permitiré que ml universo sea borrado.

Goku no sabia porque peLeaba, lo ünico que ten ía entendido gracias a Ia explicación de Sun, era que tenIa que cubrir al Goku de esa linea temporal hasta que lo encontrarn, y como deber era hacer que su universo ganara.

—Yo hago lo mismo, peleo para que ml universo sobreviva de tipos como tu-Le dijo Jiren.

—(Se nota que todos los universos odian a miyo de esta dimension...)P ensó Goku por Ia manera en Ia que le habIa hablado Jiren.

Jiren habIa aumentado su ki en el transcurso en el que hablaban y de un movimiento rpido golpeO a Goku en el rostro mandándolo a volar y luego apareció arriba de el para mandarlo al suelo con una patada provocando un gran cráteren medlo de Ia plataforma.

—(No vi cuando se moviO...)-PensO Goku cuando salia del crater pero justo cuando se iba a levantar, yb como una patada lo iba a golpear en el rostro y con su mano logró detenerla y con una rafa de ki mando a Jiren contra unos escombros.

Goku se iba acercando a los escombros a donde callo Jiren perojusto cuando se acercó salio volando por una ráfaga de ki color roja que lanzo J i ren.

—Reconozco que eres fuerte Son Goku, pero esto acabara aquf-Dijo Jiren y varias ráfagas de ki comenzaron a salir de las palmas de sus manos, Goku comenzó a correr evadiendo todas las esferas de ki y cuando se detuvieron el igual lo hizo regresando a su estado base.

—(Este tipo me esta causando problemas)-Pensó Goku algo fastidiado de que no pudiera hacerle frente a Jiren ni con su poder al mximo en su transformación del stper sayajin rose.

Goku cerro los ojos, y se calmo por unos momentos, luego los abrió de golpe y una aura color azul cielo que se movIa como el fuego lo rodeaba lenta mente.

—Preparate Jiren...porque tu seras el primero en conocer mi verdadero poder...Goku comenzó a gritar mientras elevaba su poder y su aura azul cielo comenzaba a rodearlo más, su cabello segula siendo negro solo que este tenia unas puntas de enfrente paradas y sus ojos color ónix se tornaron de color plateado—!...AAAAHHHHHHH

—OOOOOOHHHHH...!-Decian los dos Zenos de Ia emoción y no solo ellos, todos estaban en shock viendo Ia nueva apariencia de Goku, Ia misma aura azul lo segula rodeando y su poder habIa aumentado moustrosa mente.

Los Dioses de Ia Destrucción que se encontraban viendo el espectáculo estaban sorprendidos al igual que sus ngeles pero el mas sorprendido era alguien en especial.

* * *

 _ **Dimensidn 250: Lugar desconocido**_

 _.  
_  
un una ciudad o al menos en lo que sobraba de ella ya que todo estaba destruido, se encontraban varios tipos pero de todos ellos solo destacaban dos, un hombre y una mujer.

—Sientes ese ki?-Le preguntó Ia mujer a quien no se le podia ver bien el rostro ya que estaba de espaldas.

—Si, viene de Ia dimension nómero 208-Respondió ci hombre a quien tampoco se le podia ver el rostro, Ia mujer no dijo nada y con su báculo dio un golpe el suelo y en Ia gema verde que habla en Ia parte superior del báculo, se proyecto Ia imagen del dueño de ese poder.

—AsI que es de Son Goku, del que ya me existla en esa dimensión-Dijo el hombre.

—Pensaba lo mismo, creo iremos a dane una pequeña visita-Habló Ia mujer mientras preparaba todo para marcharse de ese lugar.

—Ese tipo puede arruinar nuestros planes-ComentO el hombre, ambos continuaban haciendo lo suyo, mientras los tipos que se encontraban atrás, solo uno dijo algo.

—Ka...ka..roto...

* * *

 _ **Torneo de poder**_

.

jiren por tin habia quitado su cara de seriedad y puso una de sorpresa, ahora ese guerrero sobrepasaba su podery el no podia permitir eso.

—AAAMHHH!-Jiren comenzó a aumentar su poder mientras una gran aura roja lo rodeaba y (as piedras del lugarse elevaban desafiando Ia gravedad.

De un rápido movimiento se dirigió hacia Goku quien solo mantenla una cara neutral y le soltó un gran golpe en Ia cara provocando un enorme crater bajo sus pies mientras enormes rocas se desprendlan del suelo y sallan volando en todas las direcciones.

Goku ni siquiera se inmutó y solo se mantenla serio, Jiren estaba tratando de moverlo mientras apretaba los dientes y una vena aparecla en su frente de toda Ia fuerza que estaba empleando para solo moverlo.

—Eres débil...-Le dijo Goku y comenzó a expulsar parte de su ki apareciendo varios torrentes de aire Los cuales golpeaban a Jiren por tremenda presión que habia para después comenzar a bombardearlo con varios golpes y patadas las cuales Jiren no podia ver ni tampoco esauivar.

Todos en las gradas estaban sorprendidos, decir que Vermut estaba en shock era poco, las cosas se acababan de invertir y el guerrero que sobrepasaba su proplo poder estaba siendo molido a golpes.

—E-Ese es Goku...?-Preguntó Krilin atónito desde las gradas del séptimo universo.

—Ese poder...Whis, no me digas que...!-Dijo sorprendido BilLs viendo Ia "nueva transformación" de Goku para después voltear a ver  
rápidamente a su angel.

—La Doctrina EgoIsta-Comentó simplemente Whis sin expresión.

—EH?!-Expresó sorprendido Champan desde su lugar.

—Una transformasión que ningün Dios de Ia destrucción, ni siquiera el señor Champa ni el señor Bills han podido dominar-Explicó Vados, el angel guardian de Champa.

—Cómo fue que un simple humano Ia haya atcanzado?-Preguntó Vermut desde su lugar, estaba frustrado y preocupado, su guerrero estaba en desventaja.

—Veamos como termina este combate, ya que sin duda será el mas interesante-Les dijo Whis con una cara de seriedad.

Goku habIa terminado de moler a golpes a Jiren terminando con un golpe en el estómago y cuando Jiren se agachó para tocarse Ia parte donde habla sufrido daño, Goku lo habla tornado de su cabeza para después elevarse un poco y comenzar a barrer eL sueto de Ia plataforma con su rostro, estuvo haciendo eso durante algunos momentos dejando un pequeno carnino y luego lo aventó contra una roca destruyéndola.

—Patético-Dijo Goku cuando vio que Jiren se habla levantado, Goku desapareció del lugar reapareciendo atrs de Jiren y con una patada en Ia nuca nuevamente lo volvió a tirar, Goku estaba de espaldas sonriendo mientras lo veIa de reojo, cuando Jiren nuevamente se Ievantó, Goku una vez mas apareció enfrente de el pero de espaldas con los brazos cruzados. Jiren aprovechó eso y lo comenzó a golpear varias veces por Ia espalda pero era intiI, sus golpes no le haclan nada, comenzó a aumentar su pocier para tan siquiera nacerie un poco cie ciano pero no podia.

Por otro lado Goku solo mantenIa una sonrisa de superioridad, aizo su brazo y extendió su palma y en ella apareció una pequelia esfera de ki color blanca.

—TOMAAAA...!-GritO Goku cuando se dio Ia vuelta y le arrojó Ia pequena esfera de energIa, Jiren estaba demasiado cerca y no podia huir, asIque solo extendiO sus brazos y recibió Ia esfera de ki.

Cuando Ia esfera hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Jiren todo el campo se lLeno con una luz pLateada dejando a todos los presentes segados 01 unos momentos, y cuando despareció Ia luz brillante, pudieron ver a un Jiren sin Ia parte de su traje que cubrIa su pecho y todo lastimado mientras de su cuerpo sallan leves nubes de vapor.

—Jiren...-Habló levemente Toppo quien veIa todo desde un lugar apartado de Ia pelea, su amigo mas fuerte estaba siendo humillado por un simple sayajin.

—Maldito Goku...eres increible-Dijo Bills mientras mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción y de felicidad ya que podIan ganar el torneo.  
Jiren estaba frustrado, sus ataques ya no servIan contra Goku, aizo su mano al cielo yen el se iba formando una gran esfera de ki color naranja que queda vez se hacia mas y mas grande.

—MATALO JIREN!-Gritó Vermut alterado, elya no querla que simplemente le ganara a Goku, sino que ahora querIa que lo matara aun si eso significaba su descalificación, pero eso no le importaba, todavIa quedaban Dispo y Toppo, su sucesor en Ia plataforma.

Jiren término su ataque y lo lanzo hacia Goku quien, a unos centImetros de su cara lo detuvo con ambas manos, Ia gran esfera de ki Ilevaba una gran cantidad de poder y lo estaba arrastrado hacia Ia orilla de Ia plataforma.

—GOKU, SAL DE AHI!-Gritó alterado Bills, su mejor guerrero iba a perder a ese ritmo y si perdla su universo seria borrado.

—AAAAAHHHH!-Goku estaba poniendo poniendo demasiada fuerza en sus brazos para detener el ataque pero no podia, Jiren habia puesto casi todo su poder en el.

Goku nuevamente comenzó a aumentar su poder y su cabello se torno color blanco, puso parte de su poder en Ia esfera naranja para contrarrestarla logrando que explotara.

Ante esto, Los Dioses de La Destrucción que esta ban presentes no pudieron evitar levantarse de su asientos, estaban viendo el _Migatte no Gokuien_ su forma perfecta, una transformación nica que ninguno de eLlos habIa dominado y este guerrero Lo usaba como si estuviera acostumbrado, algo que era cierto.

—iiAAAAMHHHHHH!1-Goku dio Un gran gritó y una aura pLateada lo rodeo cubriéndolo de Ia explosion que habIa destrozado La mitad de Ia p lataform a.

Todos los que sobraban en Ia plataforma se cubrieron como pudieron, esa gran explosion pudo haberLos matado pero gracias a sus compañeros de universo que se ayuda ban entre si lograron salvarse por poco y Dashikan tuvo que poner mas resistencia en el escudo que cubrIa a los espectadores de las gradas para que esa explosion no los matara.

Jiren estaba en shock, su mejortécnica no habla servido de nada, ni siquiera un pequeno rasguno le habla hecho y solo habIa malgastado su energIa, esto hizo que Jiren se enojara y se lanzara contra Goku, soltaba golpes y patadas las cuales Goku esquivaba muy fácilmente.  
—Es int'itil Jiren-Le dijo Goku y con una patada en diagonal mando a Jiren hacia unos escombros Luegojunto sus manos enfrente de ely entre rayos apareció una gran esfera de ki color blanca.

Goku soltO una gran torrente de energIa blanca Ia cual iba dirigida a Jiren quien solo se cubriO para disminuir el daño, La energIa que empleo Goku en ese ataque fue demasiado y acabo destrozando otra parte de Ia plataforma provocando otra gran nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se disipó pudieron vera Jiren sin ningün rasguno, o al menos eso era lo que veIan, estaba cerca de Ia orilla de Ia plataforma mientras su aura roja lo cubria y a Goku parado de brazos cruzados encirna de una pequena roca que todavIa flotaba.

—Esos dos son unos moustros...-Dijo KriIin asombrado poreL gran corn bate que sus ojos esta ban presenciando.

—Ni siquiera con ese ataque pudo derrotar a Jiren-Habló el maestro Roshi serb.

—Se equivoca-Le dijo Whis serb Ilamando Ia atención.

—Jiren recibió un ataque muy poderoso, trato de hacer lo mismo que hizo Goku cuando hizo explotar su ataque pero eso le costo casi toda su energia-Explicó Whis—Este es fin.

—Vamos Goku!-Gritó Kuhn.

En el campo de batalla todos estaban en shock, nuevamente tuvieron que evadir ese ataque y esta vez con mas dificultad ya que Ia plataforma habIa sido reducida nuevamente y no tenIan ni a donde brincar ni cubrirse.

—(Eres muy resistente Jiren, pero con este atraque te sacare de Ia plataforma)-Goku puso su palma enfrente de el y una energIa dorada comenzó a aparecer, le esfera credo hasta tomar el tamaño de un asteroide yjusto cuando Jiren pensó que lo iba a Ianzar de frente, Goku despareció y reapareció atrs de el.

—Buen combate Jiren-Le dijo Goku, Jiren lo iba a golpearya que Goku esta justo en Ia orilla de Ia plataforma pero justo cuando su puño iba a chocar con Ia cara de Goku, este desapareció dejando solo una silueta, Goku reapareció atrás de ely puso Ia esfera en su abdomen.

—AAAHHH!-Iba gritando Jiren mientras Ia esfera de kilo iba arrastrando los pocos centImetros que quedaban para que estuviera afuera, perojusto en ese momento hubo un paro de tiempo.

—Qu4 esta pasando?-Goku dio un breve vistazo a su alrededor y yb que todos se hablan quedado quietos, el era el Onico que se podia mover.

—Con esto Jiren de verdad caerá-Dijo Goku cuando se acerco a Ia esfera dorada que arrastraba a Jiren y puso una energIa adicional para asegurarse de qué Jiren cayera.

—Hola Son Goku, es bueno verte de nuevo-Goku escuchó Ia voz de una mujer y volteo para ver de quien se trataba, era una mujer de piel azulada, su cabello era rizado color blanco y su vestimenta era roja, pero algo que le Ilamo Ia atención aL sayajin es que tenia el mismo báculo que tenia Whis.

—Pero me temo que volverás a desparecer-Le dijo Ia mujer y Goku nada más pudo sentir como aLguien lo goLpeaba desde atrás.

—Hasta nunca Son Goku-Goku habla volteado para ver quien habia sido el maldito que lo atacó desde Ia espaLda y solo pudo ver a un hombre de piel azulada, su cabello era rizado corto y también era color bLanco y al igual que Ia mujer, Ilevaba una ropa roja.

Goku no pudo defenderse ya que al momento que lo hablan golpeado, sintió como parte de su poder habla sido absorbido, enfrente de el apareció una especie de portal verde yen el arrojaron a Goku.

Los dos sujetos desparecieron del lugar y el tiempo regreso a Ia normalidad, como dijo Goku, Jiren calló fuera de Ia plataforma, ahora solo dependia de Gohan y deVegeta para derrotara Dispoya Toppo.

* * *

 _ **Torre del infinito: Ultimo piso**_

 _ **.**_

—Goku!-Gritó Sun al ver cómo Goku desparecia del portal al mismo tiempo que todo volvia a Ia normalidad en el torneo.

—LQuiénes eran esos tipos?-Les preguntó Shieko molesta por lo que le habIan hecho a Goku.

—No lo Se, pero ellos debieron haber hecho lo mismo con el Goku de esa IInea temporal-ComentóAyumi serIa.

—LA donde habrán mandado a Goku?-Preguntó enojada Sun buscando a Goku en todas sus lineas temporales pero no lo encontró.

—(Goku...)-PensóYami, estaba preocupada asIque decidió Ira su habitación para descansar un poco.

* * *

 ***Vó,ice de espacio-tiempo** *****

 **.**

Después de que Goku fuera arrojado a ese portal, estuvo viajando por un vórtice en el cual podia ver pasar toda su vida además de Ia de sus yos de algunas de sus dimensiones.

—(Acaso...moriré?)-Pensó Goku mientras su transformación desparecia y poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando hasta quedar inconsciente.

—(Pobre de Goku)-Habló mentalmente Yami quien se encontraba viajando a tin lado del sayajin —(Si no hubiera hecho esa tonteria...)

* * *

 _ **-**_ _ **FlashBack -**_ _  
_

Cuando Goku estaba 01 entrar a Ia máquina dimensional de Sun, Yami  
estaba preocupada por el, motivo por el cual puso un poco de su esencia en eL.

—(Goku, no puedo dejarte ir solo)-Pensó Yami y en su mano apareció levemente para que sus compañeras Diosas no se dieran cuenta, una pequena cantidad de energIa rosada Ia cual se dirigió a Goku.

Yami no podia permitir que Goku fuera solo, de alguna manera ella sentla algo por el sayajin ya que desde que era un niño se fijo en el, siempre arreglaba su tiempo y cuando estaba libre se encerraba en su habitación para observara Goku cuando entrenaba en el ptaneta de Bills.

Todo lo hizo **por** ese motivo, no tuvo en cuenta que eso haifa que el poder de Goku despertara otro cuando utilizo el Migatte no Gokui, y su energia fue notada desde otra dimension.

 _ **-Fin FlashBack-**_

* * *

Goku y Yami viajaban atrvez del vórtice, ya hablan pasado dIas, semanas sino es que hasta meses, Yami al ser Ia Diosa del tiempo pod na ii al momento en el que Goku es atacado por Ia espaLda pero no podia, eso podrIa provocar una falla interdimensional.

—No puedo seguir asI...-Yami estaba triste, Ia pequena cantidad de poder que puso en Goku iba despareciendo lentamente y cada vez su cuerpo se iba transparentando.

—Te mandaré a otra dimension, una en donde todavIa no hay un Goku...te dare un regato-Le dijo y colocó sus manos sobre Ia cabeza de Goku—Se que mandar a alguien a otra dimensiOn esta fuera de mi liga, pero al ser Ia hermana de Ia Diosa del Espacio deberIa ser capaz de hacerlo.

Yami como pudo, IogrO abrir un agujero en el vOrtice, esto le costo todo el poder que tenIa, tomo a Goku del brazo y antes de meterlo le dio un beso en Ia mejilla.

—Nos vemos Goku...-Dijo antes de desaparecer.


End file.
